


I Put A Spell On You

by UN_Owen



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Toxic Relationship, pre-punisher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UN_Owen/pseuds/UN_Owen
Summary: The time when reader finally became captivated by Billy’s charm and he got the reader under his spell.





	1. Chapter 1

There were times the past would haunt your dreams. Memories of Iraq, Afghanistan and Syria seemed so distant even if it has been a year and a half after you left the army. And you’ve got to thank your psychosomatic and PTSD for ruining it. It wasn’t all bad although it was completely different from what you imagine when she got enlisted.

The friendship you forged with Frank on her early years strengthen over the years. Given that the two of you only shared one tour in Iraq, you two remained good friends. Other friendships were formed at the time you served as their navy corpsman in their unit. You became friends with a few people in Frank’s unit: Bill and Curtis.

Looking to the photograph on the table, a smile was quick to replace your sorrow. You picked up the photograph to take a closer look. You were there with Frank, Curtis, Arthur and Billy with their arms over each other. You had Frank on her left, and Bill on her right.

Your phone buzzed, bringing you back to the present. You brought the picture frame down to the table and took out your phone from your jean’s pocket.

Maria: Don’t be late!

Y/N: I won’t.

Maria: Is he coming?

Y/N: Of course he is. I’ll drag his ass if he won’t come.

Maria: Good. See you later!

With a smile, you returned your phone in your pocket and headed out of your apartment carrying a bag. There was little traffic on the road and you were able to hop on the train quickly. Just as you arrived at the train station, you were quick to spot the tall dark and handsome friend of yours.

“You know moving back to New York would make things a lot easier.” The man told you.

“Good to see too Billy.” You tiptoed and put your arms around the man. He carried the bag you was holding. It has only been a week since your last saw the man. Billy would sometimes crash on your place every now and then when he’s back from tours. Almost got you to believe that Frank asked Billy to watch over you.

“I’m serious.” He insisted.

“It’s not like the Castles ask to see us everyday.” You shrugged.

“How about me?” Billy asked.

“With all the attention the women are giving you? I don’t think so Russo.“ You said, giving him a knowing look.

Billy mocked hurt, clutching at his chest. “If I have you in here, I won’t ask for anyone.”

“Smooth. Real smooth Billy.” You said, making Bill laugh. “We should get going. Don’t want to hear another lecture from Frankie.” It was no secret that Bill has been incorrigible flirt and a flirty banter here and there with the two of them was nothing out of the usual.

The two hopped on the cab. The short trip was filled with the exchange of stories; Y/N adjusting well in a civilian life while Frank and Bill continued to serve as Marines. The way Y/N’s eyes shifted uncomfortably as he shared a story about their unit got Bill to shut up. Honourably discharge from the service or not, he knew that it still bothered Y/N to talk about it even if it has been a year since she left. The traffic was bearable and so the ride didn’t last long as they reached the park just in time. It was easy to spot the Castle family. Frank has been a good friend for decades, and you can tell Frank even just from his shadow.

“Hey!” You yelled, walking towards them with Billy on your side.

You hugged Maria and then Frank. It has been a month since you last saw each other.

“Good to see you Y/N. Glad Bill here tagged along.” Maria told her.

“Either that or he’ll face my wrath.” You winked at Frank.

“Billy’s here and he’s listening.” Billy quipped, earning a laugh from them.

“Lisa can’t wait to have her ride.” Frank told them.

“She’s been talking about it for a week now.” Maria added with a laugh.

“We’ll get the food then.” You volunteered.

“Frank Jr, you coming?” Billy asked the little boy watching his sister ride the carousel.

“Sure, Uncle Billy.” The boy grinned joining them to buy their snacks.

“Junior, what do you want?” You asked.

“Don’t call me that, Aunt Y/N.” Little Frank groaned.

“I can’t call you Frank and Frank Jr is too long.” You complained.

“Which one do you like?” Billy asked.

“That one.” Frank Jr pointed at the meal.

“I don’t blame you for your father’s poor choice of name.” Billy patted the kid’s shoulder. The marine ordered the rest of the meal and beverages. You offered to carry the foods but Billy beat you to it, and when the refreshments came, Frank junior swooped the tray.

“Yo! Yo! Come get it while it's hot!” Billy bellowed to catch the couple’s attention.

“I'm just saying, little Frank, I think it shows a lack of imagination. I mean, your dad is a good guy and all. I just think he could have named you something different.” Billy said.

Frank, Maria and Lisa joined the three of you as you all settled for a nearby table.

“You hear Uncle Billy?” The boy asked his father.

“It's impossible not to hear your Uncle Billy, bud. He talks very loud and very often.” He said to the boy as he sat down.

“See, now, I was named after the most famous outlaw that ever lived.” Billy told them.

“Oh, Jesse James?” Maria guessed.

Billy chuckled mockingly, before giving the answer. “No. Billy the Kid. And Billy the Kid was the fastest gun in the West. He was an orphan just like me, from New York. Then he went out West and he survived on nothing but his wits and his bravery, and nobody could catch him, 'cause he was too smart and too badass.”

“Then what happened?” The boy inquired, his interest piqued with Billy’s story.

“Pissed off the wrong people. They killed him for it.” Frank informed his kid.

“Don't listen. Your father has no sense of the romantic. Just ask your mother.”

A roar of laughter surrounded the table.

“What? He was betrayed by his friend for money and fame.” Billy ended the tale of the outlaw.

“That sucks.” Little Frank declared.

“It does suck. About the worst thing in this world that can happen.” Frank agreed.

“Uncle Bill.” Lisa called out Bill’s attention.

Billy looked at Lisa before the little girl continued, “If you were an orphan, how do you know you were named after Billy the Kid?”

The adults from the table chuckled.

“Attagirl. Well done.” Frank praised his little girl.

“Lisa you are way too smart to be your dad's kid.” Billy said earning a laugh from everyone.

“I do not know the answer to that.” Billy added as the laughter died down.

“Aw! This is all the family you need. Right here.” Maria move closer to Billy and kissed his cheek

Y/N put a hand over his arm and rub it gently. Billy looked down at her, and she smiled at him.

“Oh, thanks. That's nice.” Billy turned to Maria.

While distracted, you took the opportunity to take the Last piece of fries from Billy. Billy saw you took the fries but it was too late.

You shoved the fries to your mouth. “You’re too slow Russo.”

Billy opened his mouth in surprise.

You only stuck your tongue out before you continued to chew the food.

“You thief.” Billy looked at you darkly before putting his hands around your side and tickle you.

“If you don’t stop it, I’m going to kick you where it hurts.” Y/N threatened in between laughter.

After they had their snacks, Frank Junior asked for a bumped car ride which Billy agreed. Lisa wanted to join in with her brother and her father decided to stick with her. You didn’t want to join in the fun and so did Maria, leaving you both outside the queue and watch them play.

“How are you hon?” Maria looked at you with a smile on her face.

“Still trying to have that nursing degree and the job in New Jersey is helping with the bills so there is that.” You sipped the drink on your hand and looked at the kids. “They grew up so fast don’t they?” You remembered when Frank first told you of Maria, and then soon after that, the news of Maria’s pregnancy. Time seemed to pass by quickly.

“They do. One day you’re changing their diapers next thing you know they’ll be in college.” The woman nodded her head.

“Hey don’t be like that. They are still a few years away from college.”

“Yeah. Better make the best of it why it still last. Anyone keeping you occupied?”

“Aside from my job and classes? Nothing interesting.” You had your friends back in New Jersey when work wasn’t keeping you busy. Life has been quiet and simple for you after you left the army.

“Men?” She asked.

“None that I know of.” You replied honestly.

“Then who are you coming with on your sister’s party next week?”

“Billy. My sister invited him.” Y/N Shrugged. Your sister knew your closest friends back when you were at the army and she still had the habit of checking in the people that were around you.

Maria arched her brow.

“We’re friends Maria.” You assured her.

“Just that? I see the way you two look at each other. I’m not blind.” The woman insisted.

“Bill is a great friend. He really is. But a boyfriend?” You scoff shaking your head. “I’ve seen women fall for his charms and get their hearts broken. I’m not-” Billy was an unattainable man in your eyes and so training yourself to look the other way has been easier than thinking that you can get Billy to change his ways. “I won’t let that happen.”

The woman pursed her lips together. Billy was a flirt and everyone who knew the man was aware how often he broke women’s heart. Sure, there had been harmless flirting between the two of you but you’ve always been friends. “How would you know if you wouldn’t try? Besides if Billy breaks your heart, Frank will break his face.” Maria said smugly.

A huge smile cracked on your lips. “I would count on it.” You giggled.

“What you ladies talkin’ about?” Frank asked.

“The time when you slipped in the cafeteria trying to ask someone for Prom.“ You answered with a smirk.

Maria laughed and so did everyone.

* * *

 

It was the day of your sister’s engagement party. You may not be overly fond of your father, but you’ve been close to your sister and she did everything she could to keep the two of you from tearing at each other’s throat.

You slept over at the hotel for a few days where the venue would be held. She insisted that going back and forth from Jersey to New York would be a hassle. Besides she didn’t want you to come up with a lame excuse to not come at the party. You greeted your sister the moment you came to greet her for the hundredth time before grabbing yourself a drink to let her enjoy the rest of the evening.

Frank was invited and so was Maria. Frank and your sister were initially enemies. She insisted that Frank was the bad influence and the reason why some of your trips to Hell’s Kitchen ended up in trouble. As you all grew up, the annoyance between the two blossomed into friendship. But to your surprise, Billy was the only one you spotted.

You were just about to go over him when you spotted a familiar large man waltzing his way from the dance floor towards you. He got a full and thick grey hair and a rather large body. His eyes got wrinkled around the corners when his lips curved up a smile. You can’t help yourself and grab another champagne and made a hefty swig. You know you need it.

“I didn’t think you’d come.” He opened his arms, looking at her. Y/N hesitantly wrapped her hands to him for a second and quickly took a step back.

“It’s my sister’s engagement party. Of course, I’ll come.” You stared back at the man who shared the same eyes as yours without blinking. “Mom would have come too if she could.” You replied sharply. Your mother got pneumonia and your good father hasn’t got the decency to even help his ex-wife with her finances.

The man’s jaw clenched which you noticed. There was a moment of silence between the two before the man spoke to your again. “You know that you’re more than welcome to come home with me and your sister, right?”

“Thank you, Dad, but I have things to do in New Jersey.” You told him.

The scoff that escaped his mouth made your eyebrow raised. “Look, Y/N. There’s an opening in the company.” Your father paused. He inherited an armory and shipping business from his father who didn’t have a single cent as he set foot in the USA and she was well aware how your father wanted her to join the family business just like your sister. “You’re not a teenager anymore and that ridiculous job in New Jersey is not for you. I can-“

Y/N was just about to cut off her father when a tall man stepped in. There he was, standing a few feet away from her with a smug look on his handsome face. “Excuse me, Sir. Can I steal her for a moment?”

Your father reluctantly agreed before moving away to greet someone the tall dark and handsome friend of yours. “And who are you?” Your father asked.

“Billy Russo.” Your friend replied.

The upbeat music suddenly changed into a slow sensual song giving chance for couples to invade the dance floor.

“One of your friends?” Your Dad asked you.

“Yeah. Way back in the army, Dad.” You nodded.

“Ah I see.” He looked at Billy with a scrutinising gaze.

“A pleasure meeting you sir.” He replied curtly.

“Just want to have a dance with your daughter. If that’s fine.” He said politely and with a gruff, your father left you to be with your friend.

“Billy Russo don’t dance.” You argued.

“I’m a man of many talents.” He grinned, his hand slipping to your waist and the other holding your hand on the side.

“My knight in shining tuxedo.” The infamous Billy Russo stood next to you, leading you on the side as some of the guests dance with the beat of the music. Unlike from the previous times you saw him; it’d be the first to see him wearing a neat and clean cut suit.

“The damsel in distress, in a pretty dress.” He said before continuing, “Maria and Frank’s sitter can’t make it. They had to babysit.” He informed you.

“Their kids are literally old enough to be left own their own for hours.” You told him.

“What can I say?” Billy shrugged.

“How convenient for them.”

“Yeah.” He agreed.

It had always been easy to have hangout with Bill when others are around but with you and Bill together. It is harder to focus your attention.

You avoided being alone for too long around him. Women were drawn to him, and frankly, a part of you were too, but the friendship between you two was something you valued more. Bill was the first one to speak.

“Not a fan of your father?” He asked.

“Are you?” You giggled.

“From the way he looks, he doesn’t seem to like me.” He chuckled.

“He’s like that to everyone. If you’re going to get his approval, you would die trying.” You said.

“That bad huh?”

“Well, my sister is the golden girl and I’m more of a –“

“Black sheep?” Billy finished for you.

“I prefer the term free spirit.” You corrected.

“Right. Free spirit.” The two of you laughed together.

“After my parent divorced, he wants me to do things I don’t really want to do. In return, I tried to piss him off every chance I get.” You frequent Hell’s kitchen due to your mother who happens to be neighbour with Frank.

“I knew you’re not the goody two shoes. You’re the rebel with the cause.” He smiled again, the corner of his eyes crinkled.

His dark eyes bore into yours. He fixed a lose lock of your hair. You can hear your heartbeat drumming loudly. You fully know what kind of effect Billy has on women but it has never been fully directed on you. And now, you slowly understood why.

Billy slowly bent his head to catch your lips with his. You didn’t move away and closed your eyes and let yourself give in to the feeling. His lips were warm and soft against yours.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Just as you revel the taste of his lips, Billy pulled away, leaving you wanting more. You slowly opened your eyes to see those dark eyes that you can drown yourself into. “I’m sorry. Just got carried away.” He said, chuckling.

 

You were stunned for a moment that you can’t even form words of your own. The only thing you knew was that your friend could do that again and there won’t be any complain in your head. But wouldn’t that count as ruining the friendship you had with him?

That’s when you started to panic. You and Billy are friends for years.

 

“Want to have some drinks?” He asked, offering his arm to you.

 

Shit. Think of something, you thought to yourself.

 

“I want to but I have shift tomorrow morning.” You told him and before you can see the look on his face as you sauntered away from him.

 

You can hear him call him you made a very quick exit leaving him alone.

 

It has been a three days since your sister’s engagement party. She was livid that you went home early but still she was glad you showed up at the party. Billy, on the other hand, has left you messages and a few calls that went in to your voice mail.

 

Pulling the ‘work kept me busy’ card was getting old but it was partially true. Aside from work, you had to take classes too.

 

You were just on your way home back from the hospital when your phone started to ring. You saw that it was Maria calling you.

 

“How did the party go?” The woman on the other line inquired.

 

“You’d know if you come.” You replied.

 

“The sitter ditch us in the last minute.” Maria explained.

 

“Yeah. Right.” You said, knowing the truth. Between Frank and Maria, the woman wasn’t so subtle in throwing Billy to your direction.

 

“I’m sorry y/n. Look, I’ll be coming to Jersey tomorrow.”

 

“Really? What for?” You asked, genuinely surprised. The Castles has only visited you twice as long as you recalled.

 

“I want to have a girl’s night out.” You can hear that it’s more than a demand than a suggestion.

 

“What about Lisa and Junior?”

 

“Frank will be with them. He wants to spend much time before he goes to Afghanistan.”

 

“Time pass by too quickly.” You sighed.

 

“Right with you.” Maria agreed.

 

“I should be out by ten tomorrow.”

 

“Don’t be late.”

 

“Yes, Mar.”

 

“Bye.”

 

“See you soon.”

 

And with that, the call ended. It made you wonder if Billy told anyone about the party. He and Frank are like brothers; making him part of the Castle family. Billy has stopped calling or texting you which made you wonder if he found another girl to keep himself busy.

 

They would soon leave for Afghanistan and it’ll be history.

 

You texted Maria the bar near your apartment. In case one of you got too much drink, you can just make your way to your place without any trouble.

 

You have gotten of your shift early and made a quick stop to your apartment before heading to the bar. There was no sight of Maria yet. There was an empty spot at the bar which you took. It’ll be easier for Maria to spot you later on.

 

“Beer, Y/N?” Bert, the bartender asked.

 

“Sure.” You replied, taking out your phone. Maybe Maria got lost along the way?

 

Just then someone covered your vision. The hands are too big for Maria. A smile crept on your lips. “Frankie?”

 

Could Maria switched up with Frank instead? It has been a while since you and Frank hang out together.

 

“Sorry but you got the better looking one.” The person replied.

 

There was no arguing who the person was. “Billy?” With your answer, Billy slipped his hands away. You turn your head to see him with a huge grin. 

 

“Maria is never coming here, is she?” You eyed him suspiciously.

 

“Come on, let Maria and Frank have their last days together.” He told you before ordering a beer for himself.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“I want to play pool.” He replied.

 

“You’re going on another tour and you just want to play billiards with me in Newark?” You scoffed. Not the most popular idea who would be going away to war.

 

“I’m a man with a simple taste Y/N” He took his beer and gestured to the pool table.

 

“What makes you think I’ll play?” You put a hand over your hip.

 

“Because you’re not a chicken.” He took large strides toward the pool table with his eyes still fixed on yours.

 

With a sigh, you walk over to join him and grab a pool cue. “Solids and Stripes?”

 

“Loser pays.” He said, taking a pool cue.

 

Billy arranged the balls and let you goes first saying that ‘ladies should always go first’. He was acting as if nothing happened, and perhaps it was better that way. You wanted to wipe the smirk off his face and did your best but somehow he was still better at you. He only had two striped balls to shoot in the pockets and you still had four solids.

 

“Is that the best you got?” He said just after you missed a shot.

 

“Game’s not over yet, Russo.” You reminded him.

 

Just as Billy aimed to a striped ball and you can see as clear as day that it wouldn’t take much effort to shoot those balls. But to your surprise, Billy’s aim appeared to have been off since he hit the eight ball straight into the pocket.

 

“Is that the best you got?” You stick your tongue out and then took a sip of your beer.

 

You gave Billy a tap on his shoulder. “So where are the free drinks?”

 

You fought the urge to laugh but failed miserably. Soon Billy join in, leading the two empty stools at the bar. He ordered a set of beers for the both of you.

 

“Is there any regret spending your remaining time?”

 

“It could have been better if I won.”

 

“Better luck next time.” You raised your beer and he clinked his drink with yours.

 

Burying the hatchet seemed to be the option for the both of you after your sister’s engagement party.

 

Nothing good will come up with it, you assured yourself.

 

The two of you sat close together, your thighs touching his as the two of you reminisce the time you were their navy corpsman. How he manage to say ‘I know I’m not in heaven but I’m looking to an angel’ while suffering from stab wounds was beyond you. However, it did make you to apply a teensy bit more pressure than necessary to his wound than the usual.

 

Talking about his impending return to his tour soon, you openly share your concern for him and Frank especially when one of your friend lost his leg. You were there when it happened. All the blood, gore and violence remained fresh in your memory but then it wasn’t all bad. A part of you wanted to return to the army just so you can patch up your friends and make sure they would go back to US soil safely.

 

“It’ll take more than them to get rid of me.”

 

“I know but you still have to be careful.” You ruffled his hair and laugh. “Now that’s a better look on you.”

 

“You think so?” He leaned in closer, his eyebrow raised high.

 

“I know so.”

 

“Is it enough to get me to date you?”

 

If Billy could sleep all his way to a dozen of women without catching feelings, you know you can’t do the same as he is. “I don’t want to be one of Billy the Beaut’s conquest.” You told him.

 

“You’re more than that, Y/N.” Your heart skipped a beat but you had to stand on your ground.

 

“You’ve been sleeping with a lot of women. I’m not blind.”

 

“Am I?” He challenged you.

 

“Just a look on those eyes and a few words, girls are under your spell Bill.” You said in a matter of fact tone.

 

“I haven’t slept with anyone since you returned to us after you got out from the army.”

 

“That blonde at New York?” You recalled having a night out with him and the girl was not so subtle in her agenda.

 

He scoffed, shaking his head. “Did you see us leave?” He countered.

 

To be fair, you had to call it in early because of your work leaving him with some woman who was more than willing to throw herself at him.

 

“How about that woman I saw outside your apartment that morning?”

 

His eyes twinkled in amusement before letting out a soft chuckle. “Grace? She’s my neighbor’s girlfriend asking for some sugar.”

 

You gaped, not being able to find the right words.

 

“I’m serious about this Y/N.” He looked straight to your eyes. “I’m serious about us.”

 

He gently pressed his lips against yours, taking you by surprise. You close your eyes and let yourself revel in what his warm and soft lips could make you feel. He pulled back, resting a hand on your cheek.

 

“Y/N there’s only you for me.”

 

The look that he was giving you, you could have sworn Billy cast a spell on you. Thinking that Bill’s attention was solely for you got you thinking twice.

 

Alcohol erase whatever inhibition you got. Billy is going back for his Afghan tour the day after tomorrow. Fuck it.

 

Everything was a blur. One moment you’re with Billy at the bar, and before you knew it, you were back in your apartment.

 

You closed the distance between the two of you. Your lips meeting his which sent electric shocks to your body. And Billy matched your enthusiasm. His hands cradle the back of your head and kissed you like a deprived man. Clothes were discarded on the way to the bedroom without losing contact to his lips. He dropped on the bed. Bounces and nearly fall which had you both laughing.

 

He was attacking your neck as he pinned both hands above you.

 

“Billy.” You moaned.

 

He trailed his kiss to your neck back to your lips swallowing your gentle moan.

 

The kiss only grew more and more intense until everything else faded. It was as if there was only two of you, his kisses completely consuming your senses. He pulled away, both of you gasping for air.

 

“Tell me you’re mine, Y/N.” He said, hovering over you.

 

You opened your eyes to meet his dark eyes filled with desire. “I’m yours Billy.”

 

* * *

 

 

Sometimes you think if Billy really meant what he said before he left for Afghanistan. Frank, of course, assured you that his friend has been serious about his intention with you. You wanted to believe, you really did and that’s when the letters started that strengthen your faith to him. After the letters, there would be phone calls. All conversation would lead with the two of you spending time together once his tour was over. 

 

There was a boyish earnestness in him that you find incredibly endearing in between calls.

 

Time passed by quickly, each day you wished that the tour would be over. And when it did finally came to an end, he surprised you by dropping off in your apartment. You spent the day together in New Jersey only to travel the next day on your bike together to New York. He mentioned that the lease on his apartment was ending soon and he wanted to make use of it before living together with you in Newark. He kept telling you that his apartment barely felt like one considering how it was cheapest one around Brooklyn.

 

So there you were, stark naked in his apartment amazed at the aftermath of your yesterday’s adventure. The sun was peaking on the window and the noise of the busy streets of New York woke you. It must have been a little early that your phone hasn’t even rung yet. There was a hand on your waist and you look at Billy who appeared to be peacefully asleep. He looked calm in his sleep and it wasn’t fair how his look was near perfection.

 

You were about to roll out of bed to make some breakfast when his grip on your waist tightened.

 

“What’s the rush?” The man next to you asked in a husky voice.

 

“Breakfast. Unless you want us to starve.”

 

“I know what I want for breakfast.” He opened his eyes, pushing you down on the bed. He was over you with a huge grin on his face.

 

He peppered you with kisses as his hands roamed around your body.

 

“I miss you y/n.”

 

“You have a great way of showing it Bill.”

 

“I’m glad my girl appreciates it.”

 

“Your girl?” You can’t help but smile at the words.

 

“My girl.” He affirmed.

 

You took his face between your hands and kissed him. The both of you feeling each other’s warmth when Billy’s phone started to ring continuously.

 

He pulled his mouth away from yours and took his phone. You saw that it was Frank calling him but he just ignore his calls then you saw that it was almost 12.

 

“Frank does have a great timing does he?” He sighed heavily before returning on the bed.

 

“Shit.” You muttered, quickly sitting up. Your hair in a tangled mess, and a few love bites littered on your body. The trace of sleep left your system as if cold water was poured down to you. You almost forgot that you’ll meet with the Castles at the park again.

 

“I still want that breakfast, babe.” He told you.

 

“I got to go. I told you last night. I’ll see Frank and Maria this afternoon.” You reminded him.

 

“Can’t you say you’re busy?” He pulled you back on the bed with him. He wrapped his arms around you.

 

“I can’t. I promised Maria I’ll show up.” You reasoned.

 

“I can give you a reason to stay.” He said, and hovered over you with a shit eating grin that you’d seen a lot of times. Leaning down to kiss your lips, down to your neck and to your breast. Your breath hitched as he sucked on your nipple while the other one received pinches from his hand.

 

Biting your lip, you willed yourself to put your hand on Billy’s head and gently force him to look at you. You muster all the will you can and said,“I have to go.” You managed to squeak and sat back up. “If you want, you can join us. You haven’t seen them for a while.” You stood at the side of your bed, trying your best to resist Billy. Each second you spend with him, the greater the temptation for you to stay.

 

Rolling over the bed, you grabbed your phone. Great, the battery is dead. It didn’t surprise you why the alarm didn’t woke you up.

 

“Don’t you want to stay?” Billy put his hands on your hipbone, tracing circles over it. You leaned down and kissed him tenderly.

 

“Don’t you want to see them?” You asked, resting your hand on Billy’s chest.

 

“I’ll see them again the next time.” Running a hand over his hair, Billy shook his head. “I’ll just come shower with you.” Billy stood up, ready to join you.

 

“Stay.” You wagged a finger and quickly locked yourself on the shower knowing that having Billy inside would further delay your arrival at the park. As you entered the bathroom, Billy sigh in defeat knowing you have a one track mind. His eyes darted outside to your motorcycle keys, he has to do something.

 

After a quick bath and put on whatever clothes you can grab on your closet, you were all set. “You sure you don’t want to stay a little longer?” He asked you, still wearing his birthday suit fiddling on his phone.

 

“You have me for the whole week, Russo. I won’t be long.” Giving him a quick kiss, you made your way to Central Park on your bike.

 

As you left Billy alone in the apartment, he made a call. “Better make it quick.” He said, watching you from the window as you disappear on the road.

 

You were barely halfway to the park when you heard something gone off from your bike, causing you to lose balance and swerve on the side of the road.

 

“Damn it.” Your leg had a scrape but everything else was good. Good thing there wasn’t a car behind your or you would have been in an accident. You stood up and take a look at your bike. You’re going to need a mechanic and your phone was back home.

 

When you finally found the place to have it fix, you kindly borrowed a mobile phone and called Maria. You made a quick trip to the comfort room to wash your scrape. You had worse and one little scrape wouldn’t stop you to go at Central Park.

 

“Maria, it’s me.I know I’m late.” You scratched your head as the repairman study your bike.

 

“38 minutes late.” Maria told you.

 

“We already ordered some food for you Y/N” You heard Frank said on the other line.

 

“I’m almost there. Something’s wrong with my bike. The chains seem to be the problem.”

 

“You know you should check it before going out.” She reminded you.

 

“I know. It was fine last night when Billy and I used it which is weird.” You had a long ride with Billy and the bike was more than okay. It must have been an unlucky way to start the day. “I might just have to catch a cab but I’ll be there soon.” You promised.

 

“Last night with Billy?“ Of all the things you said, Maria only heard that part. It made you roll your eyes, feeling the grin on Maria’s face.

 

“I’ll tell you all the details later.” You said, the heat on your cheeks spreading.

 

“See you.” You can tell from the noises on the background that the family was already starting to have their fun. 

 

“Later.” You said before ending the call. You knelt down to take a look at your bike with the mechanic.

 

“Will it take an hour?” You turn to him.

 

“You in a hurry?” He asked. You can only shrug.

 

“You can leave her here. It might take that long.” Maria would murder you if you didn’t come and you did promise Lisa that you would ride the carousel with her.

 

“Take care of her.” You told him and hurriedly made your exit to catch a cab.

 

By the time you arrived at the park, police cars surrounded the place. You can’t believe your eyes as the park seemed to be painted with blood.

 

A week have passed since the Castles became a casualty of the brutal gang war that occurred at the Park. Your appetite seemed to have left you, bags formed under your eyes and you spoke little to everyone. Billy was asking you for a hundredth time how you were because he doesn’t believe that you’re ‘fine’ as you claim to be. And finally he got a proper response. Not the kind of response he wanted but still an improvement after the silence around the apartment.

 

“Y/N, I wanna know if you’re okay.” You looked at him as he continued,“I know that it’s hard-“

 

“I know Frank is like a brother to you but you don’t understand, Billy.” You snapped.

 

“No one could have known that’s going to happen.” He said.

 

“I was supposed to be there!”

 

Billy run a hand over his hair. “And what? What would you have done huh?”

 

“I-I” You didn’t have a gun with you or any weapon with you. You did what a corpsman would and try to help them but it was too late. Maria, Lisa and Junior were bathing in their own blood. The image haunting your dreams for days.

 

“You would have died, Y/n. That’s what would have happened! You better be grateful that your bike broke down.”

 

Apologetic wasn’t one of Billy’s trait and you knew it. But it was annoying you how Billy could move on too quickly. And as much as you hate to accept it, your lover has a point. “They are your family too Billy! Why are you acting as if everything is fine when it’s not.”

 

“What would you have me do, Y/N? Babe, as much as it hurts, we have to move on. We gotta accept this shit happened even if it’s hard.”

 

“They didn’t deserve it.” You didn’t realize you were crying again, making your words harder to understand.

 

Billy moved forward and caressed your cheek. “There are bad people out there, Y/N. You of all people should know it.”

 

You were an ex-military, you had to do things to protect the country and you’ve seen what other people can do to hurt others. “I just-I can’t” You began to sob uncontrollably, and Billy was there to wrapped his arms around you.

 

“I’m here, Y/N. Everything will be fine, I promise.”


End file.
